


Manual Errors

by spiralicious



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batou tries some self-installation without poor results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manual Errors

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking this over Jen.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 96 "You Broke my Dick," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“But the directions say to turn the attachment apparatus counterclockwise.” Togusa called through the bathroom door, after consulting the badly translated direction packet.

“I did turn it counterclockwise!” Batou was on the other side of the door. He refused to let Togusa actually look at him after calling him over to help him figure out the problem he was having installing his new attachment.

“Clockwise for you looking down at your cock or for someone in front of you looking at your cock?” Togusa was ninety-nine percent sure the problem was that Batou saw the very large instruction packet and threw it aside in favor of winging it.

“Does it matter?”

“Obviously! I think this would go a lot better if you just let me in there to look at it.”

“No!” There was no way in hell he was going to let Togusa in. This was embarrassing enough already. He knew he was going to have hear about the stupidity of trying a self-installation kit for months as it was.

Togusa scoffed. “Come on, Big Guy. I already know what you did and more or less how you got it on there sideways. It will be a lot easier if I help.” He pressed his forehead against the door.

“I don’t care what you think you know. You aren't going to see it like this.” Batou was getting more irritated by the second.

“You know, for a cyborg, you can be such a baby.” Togusa backed away from the door and lightly tapped it with his fist.

“I did this for you, you know!” Batou shouted.

“I liked it the way it was!” Togusa couldn't believe Batou was going to try to blame him for this.

“Well, excuse me for trying to spice things up a little!”

“If you manage to actually break your cock getting that thing off of there; I’m going to be pissed.” Togusa warned, honestly.

“You think I’m dumb enough to actually break my cock?” Batou was both a little touched that Togusa really did care about the condition of his anatomy and pissed that he thought he was that stupid.

“You managed to get a temporary pleasure attachment on sideways and have parts leftover.”

The bathroom door opened a crack. “One joke and you’re out on your ass.” Batou’s big white eye glared out at the human with the instruction manual.

“I would never.” A small smirk crept up on Togusa’s face.

Batou was seriously questioning why he put up with this shit.


End file.
